


Don't Wanna Cry

by whywenjunhui (dreameh)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DWC, MAMA 2017, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/whywenjunhui
Summary: Soonyoung likes to pretend he's not extremely attached to his dances and he tends to pretend that he's not hurt when they don't get any recognition from people.That's why, when the title of their Al1 album was not just nominated for Best Dance Performance Male Group, he was emotional, even though he tried to hide it.





	Don't Wanna Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly focused on Soonyoung (and to a minor extent, performance unit), although its third person, a few paragraphs are highly implied to be in Junhui's perspective.

Somehow they ended up moving about every time they sat back down. Soon enough Junhui found himself sitting with their performance team right before they would announce the best male group dance performance. They were all nervous about this one, having seen the voting results and knowing they had lost in the voting, yet they knew it could all change and that they still had some sort of chance.

"Hey Hoshi-hyung, will you cry if Don't Wanna Cry is announced as the best male group dance?" Chan asks, biting the bullet and speaking everyone's mind, which was noticeable due to their shoulders sagging with relief soon after he asked the question.

The boy in question just frowned and scoffed in response. "Ha? Me, Kwon Fire crying if our dance wins? I don't think so Channie." A few of the members blinked in confusion as Soonyoung turned his away with a huff.

"Was... was that sarcasm?" Chan asked, genuinely confused. Minghao leaned over to Junhui and whispered into the older Chinese boy's ear. "Gēge. What do you think, as someone who's known hyung for longer than me. Do you think he'll cry?" Junhui just nodded in response, not able to speak due to his heart practically being in his throat because of his nerves.

The nominees were announced; EXO, NCT 127, Monsta X, BTS, VIXX and themselves. If anyone looked at Soonyoung, they would see his eyes tightly closed, head angled down, crossing his fingers in anticipation. "Seventeen!" And then their song Don't Wanna Cry was playing, but unlike what their song's title says, they were crying.

Soonyoung jumped up immediately from where he was at the very edge of their seating and went to their labelmates Nu'est, along with Seokmin and Jeonghan. They hugged some of their labelmates before they hurried over to join back with their group for a huge group hug.

There were tears in most of the members eyes, Junhui, Minghao and Chan couldn't stop smiling due to Seventeen's hard work with their choreography finally gaining recognition, Seungcheol was practically in shock, Soonyoung, however... all the members watched him closely. He tried to mask his emotions, but as they walked onwards to collect the award, the dam walls broke and tears of joy started streaming down his face.

"I said he'd cry but what did he say? Kwon Fire doesn't cry. Kwon Fire is a lying bitch." Chan muttered to himself, much to the amusement of Seungkwan, Jihoon and Mingyu who were closest to him.

As they accepted the award, as the reality set in, more of them started crying, disbelieving that they could win this sort of award.

Later that night they could hear soft sniffles from the hotel room that Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Seokmin were meant to be sharing and the two boys decided to leave their dance leader be as he whispered soft thank you's into nothingness.

Overall, they left Japan feeling buzzed by the hype regarding their award. As Vernon boarded a flight to Hong Kong for a collab stage for the final night of MAMA, Soonyoung cried again.

"You know how I'm Hoshi, hyung?" He tearily whispered to Seungcheol, who nodded, not understanding where he was going with what he was saying. "Well we're in Japan right now, and my stage name means star in Japanese." A look of understanding dawned on Seungcheol's face as he said the last statement.

"And we all were stars in Japan." His voice was shaky due to the tears he had shed. "We may have all been stars, but you shined especially bright compared to us Soonie, there's a reason why you chose Hoshi and to us you are our shining star." Seungcheol ran his fingers through the younger's hair comfortingly and Soonyoung let out a little sob, touched by the leader's statement.

The night after Vernon returned from Hong Kong, a few of the members brought their mattresses out of their rooms and into their living room in their dorm, everyone bringing their own doonas and blankets to contribute to their pile in the cold weather and they had a group cuddle session, venting about their emotions regarding everything that had occurred throughout the year of 2017.

Once they reached the topic of their best male group dance performance award and their best male group award, there were tears all around. The members who held such strong fronts in public were finally letting their emotions go and letting themselves show that they were proud of their group, of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems like I'm portraying Soonyoung as a crybaby. I just  
> Yeah  
> I think he would've been really emotional and just Seventeen support squad™  
> So yeah I'm Soft™ And Tired™
> 
> Also it's 2am and I just finished writing this. It's just something pretty small that I started after MAMA Japan.


End file.
